Joining the Family
by Mazda92
Summary: Four years after Breaking Dawn, and the Cullen family find themselves with a new member in their already large group, with their time in Forks quickly running out.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for clicking and I hope you will read and review! I don't own the twilight series/universe. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sounds of snarls and hisses pierce my ears as I glide into the abandoned warehouse. I want to ignore them, to follow my usual pattern of self-abuse after caving in and hunting. But I force myself to do otherwise.

"They still going at it?" I whisper behind Lizbeth. She doesn't even glance away from the two vampires snarling at one another.

"Of course. Patricia and Margaret are nowhere to be found." The words don't surprise me. The two of them are rarely around, which makes no sense seeing as they picked each of us to help dethrone the tyrants of the secret vampire world. Patricia had explained to us that she could sense how powerful a person would be if they were turned into a vampire, and her sister used that knowledge to start turning us. Liz was one of the first in our coven of almost thirty now. I was one of the more recent, with eight others younger than me. Margaret was very careful to make sure we didn't stay anywhere for too long. We never stayed in a city for longer than a month at a time, and she made sure to break us of the new born blood lust, as she called it.

"Ryan, can you make sure they don't kill one another? I need to hunt." Liz adds suddenly. I feel one of my eyebrows shoot up in question. She just hunted yesterday.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged after a while. Liz's special ability was an instinct to stay alive, almost like her subconscious knew what the future held and was telling her how to survive. So her randomness didn't seem to out of place. A sudden increase in the volume of the snarls and the slight hiss of a flame starting breaks me from my thoughts.

"Enough!" I snap, throwing my arms up to lock both of the fighters in place. My own gift was the ability to manipulate energy fields; at the moment it allows me to increase my own physical abilities, lock others in place with a crushing energy field, and telekinetically move objects, all by imposing my own energy fields, which appear as a glowing white aura. Margaret has been trying to train me to alter the natural energy fields in the world, but that has yet to work in any minuscule way. I'm just proud of what I'm capable of with my three years of practice.

"Ryan, let me out of this crap!" Avery, a short blonde, snaps.

"Why, so you can try to burn me to a cinder? No. You can wait. Consider this a time out." She lets out an angry scream. Avery is a pyrokinetic; she has complete control of flames and (as we learned from a run in with a coven from Dallas) can burn other vampires to a pile of ash very quickly. Without even having to dismember them.

Margaret and Patricia returned a few hours later, annoyed about Liz being gone but glad I didn't let Avery out of the energy field. They started to yell at her as I walked out the door to the warehouse and jumped up to the roof of the building. The sky's clear and the stars are glistening. I lie down and pretend to sleep; just one of the many things I refuse to let go from my human life. The life I only got to enjoy sixteen years of. Once again I started to regret sneaking out to go to that party back in Denver. Back home. I start going through the murky human memories one by one, making sure to remember each detail. The roar of the engine from my dad's old Pontiac GTO. The trip we took to Hawaii where I learned to surf when I was thirteen. My idiot friends at the lunch table. What I wouldn't give to be able to enjoy the taste of even the crapy school pizza one more time. Back when I didn't have to murder to appease my body's needs.

"Penny for your thoughts." A whispered voice sings as the dark form climbs up onto the roof.

"Who cares? Just the thoughts of some punk kid." I sat up to look at Liz. I wanted her to explain why she left so suddenly earlier, looking at her eyes she hadn't hunted.

"We need to leave. Now." She whispered, as quite as possible. Before I could even move my head to the side to question her she grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the warehouse. She pulled me with her until we were over an hour away from the others.

"I found a group of other vampires; they said they were nomads, who were passing through. They explained things. Margaret and Patricia are only going to get us killed. The Volturi, the group Margaret and Patricia wanted us to kill, are coming for them. The nomads invited me to join them. They're going to Europe. And they told me about a coven that doesn't hunt humans up in Washington. It's the best I can do for you, Ryan. Good luck." A smile plasters her face before she kisses me on the cheek and runs off, towards the lightening sky from the rising sun.

I stand in the empty space for a while, shell shocked by what she just said. Vampires who don't hunt humans? Was that possible? If there was a way to live and not be a murderer I knew I had to check it out. Besides, it was a better option than getting torn apart with the others. I can't help the smile that creeps across my face as I set off west.

* * *

**Sorry for the kind of shortness of it. ****The next chapter will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's the second chapter! sorry it took a bit for me to update. will be better about it in the future! Any and all criticism is greatly appreciated. Also, I generally write in third person so advice as to bettering my first person writing is super helpful. Standard disclaimer of i don't own twilight blabla, now on with ze chapter! P.s. please review after reading! **

* * *

It was only a few days trip to get to Washington-one of the few perks of not needing to sleep- and once the sun set I left a secluded building in the shadows to search for any signs of the vampires Liz told me about. I searched through most of the city through the night with no luck everywhere I went.

"How the hell am I supposed to find these bastards?" My voice sounded rough after the lack of use since leaving with Liz. Around dawn, I found the scent of another vampire and followed it to a condemned house on the outskirts of the city. The faded white paint on the building was chipped and peeling from age. The roof was partially caved in, and all the windows were shattered and boarded up. To call it a dump would've been an insult to dumps around the world. The back door was open, leading into ominous black kitchen. The floor creaked under my tattered shoes and I felt the hot breath and sharp grasp of someone behind me.

"What are you doing here?" A voice hissed. The woman was poised to kill, another woman nearby and a man next to her both crouched low. I moved my arms, encasing the three of them in a paralyzing energy field.

"Easy. I'm just searching for a coven that doesn't hunt humans; I heard they live somewhere around here." I said after slipping away from the woman. The white energy disappeared from around the group when I let them go. If they moved to attack again I'd just paralyze them again.

"Cullens? Why would you be looking for them?" The man spoke this time. His voice had a southern drawl to it, but left me feeling as if he saw himself as a superior being.

"It's personal. If you would tell me where to find them I'll be out of here."

"They live around Forks. Good luck getting past their guard dogs kid." The woman who had snuck up on me shrugged after what seemed like a very long silence.

"Thanks." With that I was out the door into the growing grey light of day.

After leaving Seattle I headed straight for Forks, though I stopped to look at a map at a gas station for the town's location shortly afterwards. I watched the trees as I ran. They were large and green and overgrown; bright and vibrant and nothing like the spaced out pines back home. In the distance I heard the howl of wolves.

_Wolves are in Washington? You learn something new every day._ I broke into a clearing to see a pair of wolves jump out of the forest to my sides, one black and the other silver. I stopped midway through the clearing and spun around to face them.

"Wolves shouldn't be that big…" the very large animals were snarling, teeth bared. The black one lunged for my right side as the silver lunged for my left. They moved too fast for normal animals. To fast that dodging them wasn't an option, so I locked them in place.

"Wolves, meet energy fields. Energy fields, keep the giant wolves in place while I-"my slightly insane words were cut short by five more snarls from behind me. I turned to see them (all smaller thankfully) standing there, seemingly unsure if they should attack or not.

"Easy there! He's ok! We'll take it from here." A bubbly voice called out from behind the wolves. Stepping out of the trees came a pair of men not much older looking than myself, one covered in bite scars and the other had bronze hair that seemed very deep in thought. In front of them already was a small girl who I could only describe a spritely with a cheery smile on her face, and behind the two vampires stepped out a very upset looking dark skinned man who towered over everyone else. The three other vampires appeared very well dressed in designer clothes. I probably looked horrible in comparison with my tattered and torn jeans and dirty hoodie.

"They say they won't back off until he lets go of Paul and Sam." One of them said.

"Are you the Cullens?" I asked. Guess these wolves were what the others meant by guard dogs.

"Some of them. I'm Alice, that's Jasper and Edward. Can you let them go so they can leave please?" The girl indicated the two men besides her.

"Sure, as long as they don't attack me again." Against my better instincts I relinquished my hold around the wolves. With my energy no longer holding them up mid lunge and their muscles no longer working to follow through with the attack, the wolves collapsed to the ground in an odd display. The man by Alice's side, Jasper, snickered at the display. The wolves picked themselves up with a huff and then the pack ran off into the forest. With the wolves gone and my attention not being spent keeping a pair of giant wolves from eating me I was able to pay attention to the Cullens. They all seemed like normal vampires, except for the golden eyes.

"We hunt animals instead of humans. So our eyes aren't the normal read." Edward explained, as if he could read my thoughts.

"I can."

_Oh god. Mind reader. Think of colors. Red blue green yellow red blue green yellow red blue green yellow._ Edward snickered and the others looked at him expectantly.

"He started repeating colors to keep his thoughts private." He explained then added, "Don't worry. I do a good job keeping private thoughts a secret. And usually I tune it out."

"Sorry you had to get greeted by the pack! We weren't expecting you for another few days. You getting directions from that group in Seattle wasn't supposed to turn out that way. They were supposed to send you off to the other side of the state. I hate it when people change their minds." Alice said. I couldn't help wondering just how she knew that.

"She's a psychic." Edward explained. That was going to get old very quickly.

"Let's get back before the others start worrying. And so we can get you into something more presentable."

"You're just going to take him back to the house!? Nessie's there!" The tall man growled. That's when I noticed the hammering of his heart and the overwhelming smell of wet dog coming from him. It was so strong it made me gag.

"He won't hurt Nessie Jacob, I've already seen that."

"Nessie's been around plenty of other vampires and none of them have had even the slightest urge to hurt her, with the standard exceptions. But he doesn't belong with them so she's fine." Edward sighed. I couldn't help but wonder who this Nessie was and why the big guy thought I would be a danger for her.

"He's just very protective of her." Now I understood why the alien fanatics wore tinfoil hats. I wondered if that really worked.

"We've never tried it. Might be funny to find out."

"Do you do that to everyone to see how long it takes to push them to madness?" I asked as Alice started to lead us into the trees.

"If anything it'll be Alice who drives you there." Edward laughed at the dirty look she gave him and then ran off ahead to what I only assumed was the rest of their coven.


End file.
